The Rich Phantom
by KitsuTer
Summary: The basketball team of Seirin wanted a break but their broke. Kuroko provides a different way of taking a break.
1. Chapter 1 (checked)

**A.N**

 **I do not own Kuroko no basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

The Seirin team had just finished the Winter Cup and were all exhausted from facing all the Generation of Miracles. "Ah~ I'm so tired that I want to die so that I won't have to move!" Kagami groaned, sitting on a bench. "Kantoku, why do we still have to practice after we won the Winter Cup?" Koganei asked while fanning himself.

"So that you won't go out of shape of course~ Any problems?" Riko smiled sweetly at the team who just shook their heads."But we just went against Akashi and Rakuzan, the strongest school that had the captain of the Generations of Miracles. Don't we at least deserve a break ourselves?" Hyuuga added.

Riko thought for awhile, then turned to the team, "true... But we don'thave enough money to bring us back to the hot springs, or anywhere for that matter." "I may have a solution to that Kantoku." The club was silent for awhile before screaming in fright. You'd think they'd be used to Kuroko by now that they weren't going to scream like babies whenever he shows up. "I have a family friend that owns a school. In that school there is a special club that I think, personally, could use some help. It's not a sports club though, it's more towards... Performing arts maybe?" Kuroko paused and placed his right hand against his face, left arm tucked under the right's elbow.

Riko dragged Hyuuga and Kiyoshi to the side and discussed it for awhile while the rest of the club chatted among themselves. Finally, the trio walked back to the team. "Ok, we'll go. Explain more please, Kuroko-kun," Riko declared.

Kuroko coughed, turning himself to face the team. "We have to transfer schools for a short while to do this. The fees for the transfer and everything else will be paid by my family. Meet me here tomorrow morning and please try not to be late." With that, the club was dismissed.

Later, while walking home together, Kagami decided to ask a question. "Hey Kuroko, which school are we going to?" To this, Kuroko smirked at him with a twinkle of mischief in his teal eyes. " You'll just have to find out tomorrow, Kagami-kun." They arrived at the traffic light where they split, the tealnette leaving before a confused and slightly shocked tiger.

The next morning, as per Kuroko's request, the team waited at the gate and chatted idly as they waited for their shadow to appear. A black car drove in front of them and stopped. The black car was infact a limo that seemed to be able to hold the whole team with space left. The door to the driver seat opened and out came a man wearing a suit, the driver. He walked around to the passenger seat faceing the group and pulled it open, standing beside the door as a person walked out. The person was in fact Kuroko. The Phantom was wearing a pair of long black dress pants, a purple blazer over a white dress shirt and black slacks. His normally messy teal hair was more tamed than before. Overall the phantom looked like a noble and that shocked the team to silence.

"Ku-Kuroko!?" The redhead yelled, breaking the silence that came with the tealnette. "Hai. Minna-san, please come in and sit. We will be going to the school now," Kuroko said as he gueatured to the limo. The team dazely stepped into it and they were off.

As the car started moving, a suffocating silence encased the basketball team. While, until Bakagami opened his mouth. "So... What school are we going to and what's with the fancy get up?" Kuroko did not answer, seemingly favouring to look at his handrest and pressed a button. A metal pole extended from the back seat and to the drives, hanged uniforms similar to what Kuroko was wearing came out, along with a yellow puffy gown.

"Please go to back and change into these. Each outfit has your name tagged to it." Kuroko instructed. By the time they all changed, they were a few minutes away from the school. "Hey, how did you get our measurements?" Kiyoshi asked. Kuroko simply smirked and looked away. When they reached, they were greeted by the sight of a mansion-like school that is painted a light Sakura pink.

The team continue to gape at the sight as they made their way out. "Follow me, we have to meet the principle to hey our schedule and get into the club," with that, the tealnette walked through the giant gate as if it was normal, the rest staggering behind him.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hello my fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of 'The Rich Phantom'! It may not be completed after I finish writing it but we'll see in the future won't we ~ Thank you for reading and I hope you it! Favorite if you like this story and follow to keep yourself informed of new updates via email or the app itself.**

 **KitsuTer out!**

 **12.5.17**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

 **I do not own Kuroko no basket or Ouran High school Host Club**

* * *

The trip to the principle office was short but silent, with Seirin looking around in awe. They reached the highest floor of the building and Kuroko knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' and the phantom opened the door. In the middle of the room was a long desk with a suited blonde haired man with his head tilted down, doing paperwork. In front of him was a two couches facing each other and behind him was entirely glass, showing the school.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Suoh-san,"kuroko greeted while bowing. The blonde haired man snapped up and his face brightens up as he grinned. What the man did next left Seirin's jaw dropping. The man jumped over the table and glomped the shadow while rubbing his cheek against the boy's. "You don't have to be so formal with me Tetsu-chan~" the man cooed. The team could have sworn that they saw pink flowers appearing behind the two in the background. "Minna-san, this is the principle of Ouran High School . Mr Yuzuru Suoh (not sure if that's his cannon name but it popped up as his name so correct me if I'm wrong please)." Kuroko introduced monotonously. "You forgot the fact that I'm your Godfather, Tetsu-chan," Yuzuru pipped in.

It was silent for a minute before the basketball team exploded. "The Suoh family is one of the richest in Japan. H-how on Earth do your parents know the head of the family! You better start explaining!" Riko threatened as she grabbed Kuroko by the collar, out of Yuzuru's grasp. "My mother was married to him but he broke it off to marry the love of his life. They are still good friends and after mother remarried and had me, she and father decided to has Suoh-san as my Godfather, which he accepted," Kuroko explained. "Then is your family rich as well?" Kagami asked his shadow.

"We are, but not as rich as the Suoh Family. Besides, the richest and most influential family wouldn't want to just marry commoners and it's frowned upon to do so in most families. By the way, I enrolled all of us to Ouran, can we have the schedule please?" Kuroko faced the principle. Yuzuru nodded and headed to his desk, grabbed some pieces of papers and walked back to the group, handing them to Kuroko. "Thank you Suoh-san. Please register us under Tamaki's club as well please," the phantom added, bowed then walked out the room, trialed by the basketball team.

The group made their way towards the hall were they will to have split for classes. While walking to the hall way, Kuroko had handed out the schedules to each person. Hence, they went on their own way to the classrooms. After class, they met up again at the hallway and Kuroko led them up a flight of stairs towards a room with the room labeled 'Music room 3'. "Kuroko, what was the club you were talking about just now in the principle's office?" Kagami questioned. Kuroko gave a mysterious smile before giving a response. "The answer is right behind this door, Kagami-kun." With that, Kuroko pushed the door open, the group being assaulted by a barrage of rose petals flying into their faces.

A few of the petals landed in Kuroko's teal hair, the red contrasting the light blue. "Welcome!" A group of voices called out. Once the door was fully opened, there revealed seven figures. In the center was a foreign looking blonde who sat in a chair, holding a rose in his hand. To either of his sides were two browned haired twins leaning against the chair, next to them was a tall raven with glasses, clutching a black notebook. To the other side of them was a very tall black haired man with short spiky hair holding a neutral expression, in front of him was what seems to be an elementary school boy holding a pink bunny stuff toy. Finally, right beside the chair is a feminine brunette that looked at the group with big brown doe eyes.

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello my fellow readers! KitsuTer here and I'm really sorry for the lack of activity recently. I've been swarmed with my holiday homework and tuition and I haven't been able to whip out my computer to type this so I hope you understand. Yes, I know its a stupid excuse but it's the truth. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and continue to support this story through its process. Please like the story if you've enjoyed it and follow to receive updates through email or the app itself. Thank you for reading the Second chapter of 'The Rich Phantom'!**

 **KitsuTer Out!**

 **13.6.2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.n**

 **I do not own Kuroko no basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

"Awww. It's just a group of boys, well except for that one girl," one of the twins said. The taller blonde quickly stood up from his chair and started walking towards the stunned group (except Kuroko). "Welcome fellow students, to the Ouran Highschool Host club!" He yelled, twirling one round on the spot that he was on with his hands spread out. The Seirin team continued to stay rooted to their spots, completely shocked at what they saw and heard. Host club? All these weird people claiming to be in the 'host club'. What was even a 'Host club'? They snapped out of their stuper when Kuroko spoke softly, "anoh. Sumimasen Tamaki?"

The host club stopped whatever they were doing, looking at the suddenly appeared tealnette, then screamed in unison except for the black heads. "Oh my god! It's a ghost!" and "We're going to die!" was heard throughout the entire room. "Tamaki, it's me. Kuroko Tetsuya." The blonde stopped freaking out, then pounced onto him, trapping him in a bear hug. "Tetsuya! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming," Tamaki questioned. "It was fairly unplanned. I decided to bring my team here to take a break form basketball." The phantom player explained.

"Well then, welcome fellow friends! I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the host club and the princely type," he introduced himself with a bow. The raven megane stepped forward and spoke, "I am Kyoya Ootori, the cool type." The brunette trio stepped up. "I'm Hikaru-""I'm Kaoru-""We are the Hitachinn twins, the mischievious type!" They exclamined while leaning against each other. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type, pleasure to meet your aqquantence," the girly-looking boy said. The small blonde then suddenly yelled out, flowers gathering around him while his doe eyes twinkled at the group. "I'm Mitsukune Haninozuka, but you can call me Hani(Honey)! That's Takeshi Morinozuka, call him Mori! We are the boy lolita type and the strong silent type!" After yelling, Hani climbed Mori and sat on his shoulder, all the while holding the pink bunny. "This is Usa-chan!"

Seirin begun questioning if trusting their Phantom with their 'break'. 'Will we even leave this place with our sanity intack?' they asked themselves(except Kuroko again).

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko," he bowed. "I'm Taiga Kagami, nice to meet you," the ace said. "Riko Aida, coach of the Seirin basket ball team. That is Jyunpei Hyuuga, captain and that's Teppei Kiyoshi." The others then took turns to introduce themselves and sat around a table. "So, how do you know Tamaki-sempai, Kuroko-san?" Haruhi questioned. "His father is my god father, so our parents often set up play dates with each other when my family were in France when we were younger," was the answer that she got from the shadow. "So, what's a host club anyway? I've never heard of it before,' Kiyoshi inquired. Kuroko, plus the rest of the host club groaned in unison as Tamaki prepared to launch into his 'Host Club speech '.

"The Ouran high school Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki announced passionately. The Seirin team sans Kuroko gawked at the male. "In short, our job is to entertain ladies who steps into the room and pays." Kyoya rephrased. "Ah." The shadow then tugged on Tamaki's sleeves to get his attention. "We want to join the club, if only temporary till this term ends." He requested.

"Of course! More host are always welcome! Just, what is Aida-san and the others going to do in the club?" Tamaki asked. Kuroko stopped and looked around as he pondered. He's eyes stopped on Kyoya who was facing his notebook, writing something down (what is currently happening probably, Kuroko musses). He looked around at the other host. He knew Tamaki dosen't plan, nor do the Hitachinn twins seem to be people who take responsibility seriously. Haruhi and Hani are out and Mori follows Hani. The only one left was Kyoya.

"Kyoya is the one planning all the events and keeping tabs on the money right? Coach can help with the planning of events. The others can probably help around with tea and cakes. Kagami is probably better suited to be a hoat as most girls seem to be very interested in him. Proven by the stares that he's been getting the whole day." Kuroko concludes. "You are right. I am the Host Club's Vice president who plans and accounts every thing as it seems our king doesn't like to do so," Kyoya praised as he snapped his notebook shut. "Now we just need to find your type." He continued.

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello my fellow readers! KitsuTer here and I have brought to you the third chapter of this story! Sorry for the long wait, I've been mostly enjoying my holiday, but tomorrow's the start of school again. I maybe almost inactive after this chapter as I need to focus on my studies for this year and the next as next year is my graduation from Secondary School. I'll still try to get online in between the studiesw, but no worries, this story still has at least one more chapter that I've written. As I may or may not have stated in the first chapter or so, this story may be uncompleted even though I publish everything that I've written so please don't be too disappointed. Anyway, I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! Please favourite if you liked this story and follow it to recieve future updates on it through email. And I will chat with you guys next chapter!**

 **KitsuTer Out!**

 **26.6.2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.n**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

The ground then started to shake as a platform emerged from the floor. A laugh suddenly emerged from the area. On the platform was a brown haired girl in the female Ouran uniform with a pink bow on her hair. She continued to laugh with one of her hands on her waist and another below her chin, while Seirin watched on, thinking "What is wrong with these rich people?!" (Except Kuroko of course).

"Ah Renge. Just on time as always," Kyouya commented. "Of course! Anything for you! Now, getting back to business! I'm Renge, the manager of the Host club and it is my duty to give you all your types!" She exclaimed. She glanced at the club before shaking her head. "Out of all of you. only two seem to be able to look like a host. The teal and the red head! The new Mysterious type and the Hot head type!" With a final laugh, she disappeared under the floor with the platform.

The Seirin group was stunned and the host club was looking at each other. "The others can help with the serving of tea and snacks. Tetsuya, Kagami follow me," Tamaki said and led the two to the area in front of the door. "The club will be opening soon and we will have to greet them. Just say welcome when the door opens." The Raven Megan explained before getting into position.

They were in the same position as before, except Kagami now stood next to Mori while Kuroko stood on the other side of Haruhi. The door then opened and the girls started streaming in. "Welcome!" That was the start of the light-shadow duo being the host.

"Kyouya, are those two new hosts?" A girl asked while looking at the duo, who were standing awkwardly on the sidelines, watching the rest of the host at work. "Yes, they are the temporary hosts until the end of this term. Would you like to request them?" The black king inclined to the girl who nodded. "I'd like to request the tealnette please," the girl answered. Kyouya scribbled something in his notebook, then gestured her to follow him toward the phantom player.

"Kuroko, someone has requested you," he said. Kuroko nodded before guiding the girl to an empty table. "Hello, my mine's Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year. May I have the pleasure to know your name, mademoiselle?" He smiled lightly at the girl who blushed. "I'm Rose." Kuroko's smile got even wider and his eyes closed. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he said as he kissed the back of the girl's hand.

The girl blush intensified while Kuroko looked at her flirtatiously. The seirin team looked on as their player made the girl flush darker as he showered her with compliments. "Wow. Didn't know Kuroko could be such a smooth talker." Kiyoshi commented as the girl flushed, putting down tea cups on tables.

Over the day, the group watched as Kuroko and Kagami's tables got more and more crowded with girls. At the end of the day, the group helped to pack up while the host waved customers goodbye. Kuroko's smile dropped, he sighed and rubbed his cheeks. "Haven't smiled for that long before."

The twins went behind the phantom and patted his back, "you did great for your first time!" They had patted so hard that Kuroko had stumbled a bit forward. "After spending most of my childhood with Tamaki, you learn to be fairly dramatic and flattering as well." Kuroko shrugged.

 **A.n**

 **Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and I have brought you another chapter of this story and I hope you've enjoyed it! I have been absent and have returned with my all my exams passing and I'm so freaking happy! The chapters in takes longer than Wattpad to come up because 's is twice as long as Wattpads so please forgive me for the really freaking slow updates. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading it, please favorite it if you've liked it and follow for updates! I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **KitsuTer Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.n**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be the mysterious type?" Riko asked. "I flattered them, did not really reveal anything about myself, did I?" Kuroko smirked a bit. 'So even Kuroko has a different side to him,' the entire team thought as they watched the tealnette chat with the twins and Haruhi. "With the addition of the two new host, our profit has increased by 20%. Keep up the good work, Tetsuya, Taiga." Kyouya reported while still typing furiously on his laptop.

Kuroko nodded as he ate some vanilla cake. The end of the day came, the group separated, Seirin team using Kuroko's Limo to head home and Kuroko himself following Tamaki, the reason being "Tamaki's home is closer than mine is to the school."

The next day, when Seirin went to the music room and opened the door, being shocked was an understatement. The entire music room was like an Indian royal castle, tables and chairs were all gone and replaced by carpets with a small table, holding china teapots, cups and plates with cake displayed. Right in front of the door was the host club and Kuroko.

Tamaki was sitting in his chair as per normal, but he was wearing an Indian royal garb with hair extension that draped over his shoulder. Kyouya and Mori were wearing the uniform of the royal guards. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing long white pants and a sleeveless, open purple vest. Haruhi had bandages around her chest to the torso while wearing the same as the Hitachinn twins. Huni was wearing the royal garb as well. Kuroko was wearing the same as the twins, but with blue hair, extension draped over his shoulder. "Welcome!"

"W-what is going on o-in here?" Kagami shuttered out. "It's just something the host club does to keep the ladies even more entertained. Now, you can choose to get changed or to stay in your uniform," Kyouya said. In the end, he stayed in uniform with the rest of the club. Kuroko was mumbling in despair, "Why am I the only one forced into this..."

The moment the door opened, Kuroko changed from being a depressed shadow to a shining star. Kuroko smiled charmingly at the girls that walked in and kissed one of their hands. 'Holy crap is Kuroko bipolar or something?' Seirin thought. 'Those two definitely spent way too much time with each other,' the host club concluded as they watched Tamaki and Kuroko in action.

"Your beauty surprises even a goddess's, m'lady," Kuroko flirted with a random girl at his table, making her flush red. "Oh no, Kuroko-kun. I'm not that beautiful," the girl denied. "In my eyes, you are. And I am only a peasant, trying to get his goddess to notice him," Kuroko gave a bow to her while still looking into her eyes. The girls in front of him flushed heavily, steam coming out of their heads. 'Scratch that, their siblings.' The host club though, staring at the currently 'working' blonde and teal.

The rest of time went on as per normal, by the host club's standards, but very unusual, but the basketball club's standard. At the end of the day, they all sat around the long table for a while. Kuroko continued rubbing his jaw while the others talked. "I'm amazed at how Kuroko was able to flirt at all. I've always thought of him as those who were never able to flirt." Kagami commented, shoving one of the spare sandwiches into his mouth.

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello, my fellow readers! Kitsu here and I've brought back another chapter of 'The Rich Phantom'. I'll be gone for some time because of exams so this will be the last chapter in a while. I'm not discontinuing this, just putting it off until exams are over. I hope you've enjoyed this story, like it if you did and follow it if you want to get updates about the story! I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Kitsu out!**

 **19/9/17**


	6. Chapter 6

A.n

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

Kuroko shrugged. "I've said that that's because I've been with Tamaki since childhood, it's also a plus that it's FRANCE. Your literally bound to learn more about _amour_ and about flirting."

He finished that with an exaggerating flip of his blue hair and looking at them through half-lidded eyes, lips dragging up into a smirk. "It was always fun with you, cause I don't usually have any friends at all. I spent most of the time with mother and Tetsuya helps me most of the time," Tamaki sighed nostalgically.

While Kuroko and Tamaki were reminiscing about the past, the twins bored out of their minds and stared at the blue-yellow mix in front of them. Kuroko had his head on Tamaki's shoulder and was practically sitting in the blonde's lap.

Tamaki had his chin in Kuroko's baby blue hair and long arms wrapped around the petite body on his lap. The two were softly whispering to each other with the occasional smiles on their face. If the twins didn't know them, they would have thought that those two were a couple.

The Hitachinn twins suddenly thought of a great idea! They stood up simultaneously and walked behind the yellow-blue duo and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We couldn't help but notice-" "How comfortable you guys are with each other." Kaoru and Hikaru said. "How about you try, our brotherly love act?" They both grinned at them.

The room was silent for awhile. "When did the two of you moved so close to each other? I could have sworn you guys were sitting next to each other, not on each other." Haruhi scratched her head as she stared at the two. The rest of the people in the room finally noticed their position on the chair.

Tamaki and Kuroko stared at each other as if having a silent conversation, before smirking and getting up. "We may not look alike-" "but we sure as hell can act like twins." Tamaki and Kuroko said after one another. "Honestly, acting like you is a piece of cake." They said simultaneously.

Tamaki then proceeded to dip Kuroko and wrapped his arms around his waist to prevent the phantom from falling to the ground. "Afterall, we are childhood friends. We shared everything," Tamaki stated with a smirk. "How 'bout I tell them what happened in the bedroom just last night? You were absolutely adorable," Kuroko hinted. The host king blushed and spluttered. "H-h-hey! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" He whined. Kuroko just smiled and kissed his hair. "No worries, as you know, I keep my promises."

Seirin and the rest of the host club just blankly stared at the sparkling and bright scene. Kagami was the first one to step out of his daze. "What the hell! You can't just do that all of a sudden! And Kuroko, seriously what on earth happened to you! What happened to the expressionless Kuroko that I know? Where did he go?" Kagami crippled to the floor with a depressing aura around him.

Kuroko just shrugged and showed a thumbs up to Kyouya who held a camera out. "Great job Kuroko, Tamaki. This would increase profits by 30%" The shadow king said after pocketing the camera, writing down on his notebook. This was the start of the horror that will be known as 'The TamaKuro Fanclub'.

The next day in the club, Tamaki and Kuroko were cornered into being in the center of a crowd of girls, all who were squealing and blushing, all the while holding onto the newest picture book of the Host Club, 'TamaKuro'.

"Oh my god! You two are perfect for each other!" Random girls declared. The two cornered Host, however, was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment and kept looking at the rest of the club for help, distress was very evident on their faces.

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and I have another chapter of this story. I am just jamming as much as I can in before my exams so I hope you've enjoyed it. Like** it **, if you did and** favorite **it to** receive **updates** about **it! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **KitsuTer Out!**

19/9/17


	7. Chapter 7

**A.n** **I do not own Kuroko no basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club**.

"Now now ladies. Please leave our king and prince alone. They are currently feeling very overwhelmed and would appreciate it if you would give them some space."

When the highschool girls finally scattered, the yellow-blue duo sent their vice president thankful gazes, cringing away from the leering girls. Haruhi sighed in exasperation while massinging her head. Another hectic day in the host club.

The rest of the term went by in a flash and Seirin had to head back to their own highschool. "Man, as weird as you guys are, I had lots of fun." Kagami commented. The others agreed with their ace.

"If you want to visit or contact us, just ask Kuroko. He has all our numbers," Tamaki said. The group said their farewells and separated.

At basketball practice, a certain rainbow group crashed it. "Tetsuya, were have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere," Akashi said, hand nearing his pants pocket where kuroko knew held his scissors.

"Kurokocchi! I missed you so much! I came one day and you weren't here and-" Kise was cut off by Kuroko shoving him off from his glomping. "I was at a school for awhile, I brought the rest along because we needed a break." "Which school Tetsu?" "Ouran."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **A.** **n**

 **Hello** **my fellow readers! Kitsu here and I hope you've enjoyed the very last chapter of 'The Rich Phantom'! I know it's a bit short, that's because I miscalculated the amount of words I have left after my last publish. I though of writing something extra though, so let me know if you want me to do so! Anyway, thank you for reading.** **If you liked it, favourite it. If you want future updates, follow it! I will see you in the next story!** **Kitsu Out!** **13.10.2017**


	8. Extra (or chapter 8)

**A.n**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Ouran Highschool host club.**

* * *

Some other day, unbeknownst to our phantom, the rest of the G.O.M went to investigate the school that their beloved tealnette disappeared to. They got out of the limo that Akashi owned and walked right through the gates, garnering glances due to their colourful hairs and school uniforms. As they walked through, they headed towards the supposedly abandoned music room 3 where the host club conducts their activities. The G.O.M were curious. Seriously, what type of people does Kuroko befriend outside their group of basketball players and idiots? They stopped outside the room, then looked at each other and nodded. Kise slowly pushed open the door, it creaked as more of the room was revealed.

He choked of rose petals as they flew out and bombarded the group. By the time the petals cleared (and Kise unchoked himself), the room was revealed to the group. In front of them was the group in their usual positions. "Welcome!" The group stared at the host club with bafflement. Just then, Aomine spat out the petals that got into his mouth (did not choke on them) and spoke, "the hell? Tetsu hangs out with these guys?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up and strutted forward; ignoring all except for Akashi.

"Hello, Akashi Seijyurro. What do we owe the pleasure for your visit?" He smiled pleasantly. Akashi smiled back, hand waving in a dismissive gesture. "My friends and I are just here to see what kinds of people Testsuya befriends during his stay in Ouran." The leader, Tamaki perked up at the name. "Tetsuya? Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked. The rainbow group nodded their heads. Next thing they knew, the blonde pounced forward and shook everyone's hands, rapidly.

"It's so nice to meet friends of my beloved cute Outotou!" The G.O.M became stalk still. 'Little brother?' They computed their mental image of Kuroko next to Tamaki. 'They don't look similar at all. Their personalities are night and day!' The rest of the host had then scattered to do their own activities once they found out the G.O.M were not customers.

After that, Tamaki kept on going on about how 'cute' and 'adorable' Kuroko was, even going so far as to pull out pictures of him during childhood to show exactly how 'kawaii' he really is. Only Kise and Aomine were fascinated with the blonde's stories (Who was literally sprouting hearts all over the place). The rest looked at the excited trio, feeling very exasperated and tired by their energy. The number of oddballs that Kuroko knows is insane. They thought.

How hypocritical of them, don't ya think.

* * *

 **A.n**

 **Hello, my fellow readers! So sorry it took so long to publish this. I had it wrote out a long time ago but I forgot about it! Gomenasai desu! Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this little omake and thank you for reading! If you liked this, favourite and follow this story, please. I will talk to you guys in the next story!**

 **KitsuTer Out!**

 **30.1.2019**


End file.
